Biolron, the study of the molecular and cellular basis of iron homeostasis in health and disease, is a rapidly expanding field and a fertile ground for translational research. Several of the genes which alter iron homeostasis, such as Sickle Cell Disease and the Thalassemias were defined almost half a century ago, whereas other new genes that alter iron homeostasis are still being discovered, e.g. DMT1 for iron uptake, mitochondrial ferritin and ferroportin for iron exit and HFE for hemochromatosis. The importance of the new field is the recent founding of IBIS, the International Society for Biolron Research. The CHORI (Children's Hospital Oakland Research Institute) Center for Biolron Research is sponsoring a Workshop on Biolron in Health and Disease to bring together a small group of Senior Scientists and Physicians with Junior Scientists and Trainees working in the area of Biolron related to Sickle Cell Disease, Thalassemia, novel aspects of iron deficiency and iron chelation. CHORI has an unusually strong focus in Biolron Research and Postdoctoral Training Program in Hematology/Immunology.Children's Hospital Oakland has large numbers of patients in transfusion programs for Sickle Cell Disease and Thalassemia and a Hematology Fellows Program. The workshop has three goals: 1-Sharpen the focus on coupling basic and clinical research; 2-Develop and strengthen collaborations; 3-Broaden knowledge of Trainees in Biolron research (Students and Postdoctoral Fellows) outside their more narrow individual basic or clinical research areas. The results of the workshop will enhance the development of Biolron Research in the areas of Sickle Cell Disease and Thalassemia, increase awareness of impact of iron nutrition and chelation on the two diseases, and facilitate the transfer of basic and clinical research to the clinic.